ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bully/Info
This is the info page for The Bully. Tagline After another successful day of classes, the recruits get told they will have no classes on the weekend. The next day, they decide to introduce themselves to the other students at the academy, but they get into a fight with a student named Crash. Can they defend themselves from Crash? Synopsis The entire team stands in the common room of the Academy, waiting to introduce themselves to the others. Eventually, Ben unleashes a sonic scream, which alerts all of the other Plumbers in the room, including one student who starts to pick a fight with Water. Paper runs to get Hornbok as Water and the other student get into a fight. When Hornbok arrives, he breaks up the fight and gives the other student, who says his name is Crash, a detention. Wondering why a student like Crash is at the Academy, the recruits plan to sneak around just like they have previously done. Paper, Sci, and Zon lead the team as they run down a hallway while deciding where to go. Bink magically divides them into two groups, with Paper leading one group and Rob leading the other. As Rob's group arrives in a hallway of lockers, Paper leads his group to Crash's barracks. They find only one bed inside, with Sci remarking that no one must want to share a room with him. The recruits begin to look around; Paper observes the bookshelf, and after pulling a book titled "The Plan", a secret passageway behind the bookshelf is revealed. The recruits go through the passageway, but the bookshelf closes behind them. While in the passageway, Paper reads an excerpt from the book, which the recruits discuss afterwards. They arrive at the end of the passageway, notice the three statues that are mentioned in the book, and realize that the book is actually a diary. Elsewhere, Rob and his group stand guard as Water kicks down several lockers and eventually finds Crash's. Inside, they find nothing of significance at first. They hear footsteps and quickly hide in a janitor's cart as Crash arrives, removes one book from his locker, and then leaves. Water kicks the locker open again and this time finds half of a spherical artifact. Rob questions what the purpose of the artifact is. Back with the other group, in where Toon deduces to be below the Magisters' secret room, at the very bottom of the Academy, the recruits begin to wonder how the statues could gain light from the sun if the Academy is nowhere near that solar system... }} Title The titular character of this episode is Crash, who bullies other students. Characters {| class="wikitable" width="320px" style="float:left; border:2px solid white !important;" |- ! style="text-align:center;" width="45%"|Voice actor ! colspan=2 style="text-align:center;" width="55%"|Character |- | width="45%"|Steven Blum | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Water |- | width="45%"|Corey Burton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hornbok |- | width="45%"|Lacey Chabert | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Bink |- | width="45%"|Greg Cipes | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Toon |- | width="45%"|Jason Marsden | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Zon |- | width="45%"|Jesse McCartney | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Rob |- | width="45%"|Nolan North | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Crash | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Khary Payton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Sci |- | width="45%"|Jason Spisak | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Paper |- | width="45%" rowspan=4|TBA | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Brian |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Aevan |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Jack |- Trivia *Despite Crash's journal saying that the crystal is the first, the recruits don't realize there is more than one until Season 2. Questions Answered Questions *What is the purpose of the crystal? (Answer) Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd